Moments to Remember
by Celestai
Summary: It has been a few months since the gang graduated from Duel Academy. Asuka is at Duel College and is a little depressed that she never confessed to Judai, but what will happen when Judai pays a surprise visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****, I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters at all...I wish i did, but i don't.**

**This is my first fanfic. Most, if not all, of this fanfic will be in Judai and Asuka's PoV. Note that most of the cities, towns, and names I use are just by whatever came across my mind, they have no meaning or resemblance whatsoever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Remember and Regret<strong>

**Judai's PoV**

It has been a few months since my friends and I had graduated from Duel Academy. After I left, I decided to travel around the world for a while. On my way home, I had decided to come to America. I was laid back in an airplane on the way to Boston when Daitokuji's spirit appeared out of my bag onto one of the seats next to me.

"Judai, why are we coming here?" asked Daitokuji Sensei

"Well, I'm traveling a bit. So why not stop by here for a while" I said

"Well, while you are here, you might as well stop by and say "hi" to Asuka at Duel College"

_'__That is the main reason why I even stopped here'_ I thought, "Can do"

As he disappeared back into my bag where I stashed Pharaoh, the plane started to descend into the city. When I got off the plane, I was lost and confused.

"Now where to go?" I asked myself

I went to one of the kiosks. "Excuse me," I asked the clerk "But where can I find Duel College?"

The clerk looked up from a magazine he was reading. "That's about twenty minutes away from here by car."

"How long from walking?"

"Probably about an hour, but its best if you get a ride"

"Thanks" I said leaving

I made his way over to the snow covered streets, realizing how cold it really was. I waved down a taxi and made my way over to the College. When I got out, it was about 4:30 and the sun was setting. I walked into the main building, which was decorated for the holidays.

"Can I help you?" said the woman at the desk

"Yes, I'm looking for a Ms. Asuka Tenjoin?" I said

"Ms. Tenjoin?" said the woman as she searched on her computer "Yes, she is over at the Newton building. She's in room 209"

"Thank you" I said as I walked over to the dormitory

I walked inside the dorm, which was just as nice as the main building. It had a nice common area for students to sit around a fire and talk. As I passed by, I heard girls giggling and I saw a few staring at me as I glanced over at them. I tried to shake them off as I made my way over to the stairwell. I walked up two flights of stairs until I reached the 200's and walked over to 209. I knocked on the door and a girl about my age answered the door.

"Yes?" she said opening the door. She had chocolate colored hair with dark brown eyes. As she looked at me, she was smiled at me "Oh, hello~" she said flirtily

"Hi, I was wondering if Asuka was here?" I said

"Oh, Asuka is out right now" said the girl disappointed I was asking for Asuka instead of her "But you could stay and wait with me if you want?"

"No thanks, I'll just check back later," I said leaving "Thanks"

**XxX**

**Asuka PoV**

I was sitting on a bench out near the park reading a book. I was wearing a light jacket over a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As I was reading, a few guys came by staring at me, but I tried to ignore them. Suddenly, thoughts of Judai circled in my head as I sighed.

_'I completely regret what I did'_ I thought _'I wish I told Judai how I felt…'_

I looked up from my book and noticed a guy about my age walking around. He was too far away for me to see, but he looked a lot like Judai. I sighed again

_'I really miss him,'_ I thought _'but I've just got to focus'_

I got up and walked back to my dorm. As I walked into my room, I saw my roommate sitting on her bed, on her laptop

"Hey Asuka"

"Hey, Rinea" I said a little depressed

"What up with you?" said Rinea

"Nothing, just a little under the weather"

"Oh ya! A really cute guy came to see you today" she said

"And what did this one say?" I said rolling my eyes,

"He didn't say much, all he said was he wanted to see you"

"That's it?"

"You know Asuka, you've really got to get a boyfriend. You've seen the guys around campus. There's got to be one you like"

I looked away "Not really"

"Well, it won't be hard to get one." said Rinea "Most guys are always looking at you"

"Still" I said

"Let me guess, there's still a guy you care for"

I sighed "Ya..."

"Well, you've got to get him out of your head"

"Maybe you're right" I said a little sad

I stood up and started to make my way over to the door

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk. I need to clear my head" I said,

"Okay, just be back soon. I'm going to spend the night over at Anita's"

"Okay" I said leaving

I went out to the park again and sat down by the fountain. This was my favorite spot to sit and think.

_'I've got to get Judai out of my head'_ I thought _'But I can't! I am in love with him! How can I?'_

I sat, trying to read my book, but couldn't. Then I heard someone,

"Excuse me, Miss. Is this seat taken?" said a guy in a perky voice

"No, not real-" I said looking up. "J-Judai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry this is sort of a short chapter, but there will be some long ones later. Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****, I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters at all...I wish i did, but i don't.**

**This is my first fanfic. Most, if not all, of this fanfic will be in Judai and Asuka's PoV. Note that most of the cities, towns, and names I use are just by whatever came across my mind, they have no meaning or resemblance whatsoever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Something to Tell You<strong>

**Asuka's PoV**

I went out to the park again and sat down by the fountain. This was my favorite spot to sit and think.

_'I've got to get Judai out of my head'_ I thought _'But I can't! I am in love with him! How can I?'_

I sat, trying to read my book, but couldn't. Then I heard someone

"Excuse me, Miss. Is this seat taken?" said a guy in a peppy voice

"No, not real-" I said looking up. "J-Judai?"

"Hey Asuka" said Judai

I jumped up and hugged him "Judai! What are you doing here?"

I barely noticed that he was slightly blushing from me hugging him "I was traveling a bit and I wanted to stop by and say "hi"" he said

I eventually broke away "I-I'm glad to see you"

"Same" said Judai "So how is it here?"

"Duel Academy was better" I said "Nothing good happens around here"

"No Sacred Beasts, brainwashing aliens, or hostile spirits? Ya, that would be boring" he said smiling

I giggled a little. I couldn't help but blush from seeing his smile. '_I miss that smile…'_"I'm just glad to see you. So how long are you here for?"

"I'm staying here until tomorrow morning. I'll probably start to head back home after" he said,

"Oh, you're only staying till tomorrow?" I said, "Well, want to catch up for a bit?"

"Absolutely" he said, "I kind of miss talking with everyone"

"Same. I haven't seen anyone ever since graduation"

We started walking over to a coffee shop. "So how long have you been just traveling?" I asked as we sat down

"After graduation, I went home for a bit and then I made my way around Europe a bit and now I'm here"

"Sounds like a great time" I said

"It kind of is," he said "So how've you been holding up?"

"I've been keeping my own for a while, but I'll be glad when I get out for break in a few days" I said "By the way, where are you going to stay?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Just going to stay a night in a hotel"

"The hotels cost a fortune around here" I said taking a sip of my coffee

"Ya, but I've still got enough money" he said "Man, though I do miss Duel Academy"

"Me too, there aren't as many friendly faces around here"

Judai smiled "From what you say, it sounds pretty bad here"

"Not really, I'm just not used to here yet" I said finishing my drink "Let start to head back"

We started to walk back to the campus and stopped by the park. Judai sat down on the bench next to me.

"So where are you going after you get out?" said Judai

"I don't know really. I can't make it home because I don't have the money to get back, so I'll probably stay here" she said

"I could give you some" said Judai

"You don't haft to, besides it costs a lot"

Judai pulled out his wallet and took out a few hundred dollar bills.

"Judai, where did you get so much money?" I said a little stunned

"I made it" he said "I worked with my dad for a while and saved up"

I looked down "Please Judai, I can't take it"

"I insist" he said staring at me. I looked up into his eyes "Please"

I was completely oblivious to what he was saying, I was just lost in his eyes. _'His eyes are so warm and carefree…I miss them…'_

"Asuka?" he said

"Wha?" I said snapping out of my trance "Oh, sorry" I said blushing

Judai sat back "You know, we really didn't get to say goodbye after graduation." he said "Actually we never really talked all that much since after that tag duel"

That moment was one that I held close. I treasured it, and yet regretted it. "Ya" I said

'_Why didn't I say it to him? This might be the last time a see him…'_

I stood up. "Something wrong Asuka?" he said standing up

"It's nothing" I said

"Asuka, what's wrong?" he said

"Judai, it just…its nothing" I said _'I cant tell him. He's leaving tomorrow and I won't see him. What's the point?'_

"Asuka" he said holding my hand "You can tell me"

I was blushing as he held my hand. I took a deep breath "Judai, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you" I said.

I stared into his deep, warm brown eyes. "Judai, I..." I said blushing even more. "Judai, I've always loved you... I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Asuka" he said stopping me. He had his same goofy smile that I loved "I love you too" he said

"Judai…" I said staring at him

He pressed his lips against mine. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. His lips were so warm. It was like all the stress in my body just disappeared. I never wanted to leave this moment. When we finally broke, my face was red. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes as he was smiling.

I felt a tear for in my eye "Judai, I'm going to miss you" I said hugging him

I felt his hand wipe away my tear. I looked up to see him smiling. "Asuka, I won't be leaving for a while"

His words were so calming. They soothed me. I threw my arms around him pulling him close "Judai, don't let me go" I whispered

I had my head pressed against his warm chest. "Asuka, I'm right here for you" he said softly

* * *

><p>It finally happened! She confessed! I'm going to continue to make more chapters, but I already had these two made out. Expect more!<p> 


End file.
